


Whatever The Queen Wants

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, F/M, Horny Heather, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nymphomaniac Heather, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Sexy Thoughts, Showers, Titfuck, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather is looking to humiliate her arch-rival Gwen by installing a sewer pipe around camp Wawanakwa's broken down communal bathrooms, only to get quite an interesting look at a certain Hawaiian eye candy instead. Of course, this brings out urges inside her that she couldn't wait to unleash all over him.





	Whatever The Queen Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat, I do NOT own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters. They are owned by its creators Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Just to let everyone know that this will be different from all the smutfics that I've done since it's now mostly going to be focused on porn, since this fic is mostly gonna be based like every Brazzers video there ever is. So here's a smutfic based on one of my favorite fanon couples, Heather and Justin. And sorry AleHeather fans, this will mostly be AU in which Alejandro had never competed and Justin wasn't voted off of Total Drama Island. Sorry, I don't make the rules. LOL
> 
> P.S.: I hope you got your lube for this. Because trust me, it will make the single reader HARD as ever.
> 
> P.S.: Oh, and by the way, Heather and Justin will all be over 18 years old, just so you know.

The long-haired Heather was busy installing the sewer drain right into the water pump on this wonderful Saturday morning inside the crap-heap that was Camp Wawanakwa itself. For reasons why she was doing something so malicious like this was simple:  
  
To humiliate and embarrass her new-found rival, Gwen.  
  
The goth girl was still seething in anger after what went down in that talent show competition. Having her secrets exposed in the form of her diary thanks to Heather's stone cold yet dirty hands. The way the grey-eyed Asian blurted Gwen's secret about her crush on Trent in national television was malicious and heartless as it could ever be. The rest of her teammates in the Screaming Gophers team found it very disgusting to the point that Trent, Cody, LeShawna and even Gwen wanted Heather gone once and for all. Unlucky for them however, this week's challenge resulted in no one getting voted off today. Heather immediately considered herself lucky that she didn't have to be voted off tonight, but she knew that one of these days she was going to. But as long as she continued to just 'playing the game', then she would be fine.  
  
But now, it was her chance to get revenge. Especially when Gwen took Harold's ants and dumped them all over Heather entirely, getting her all over her hair, body and legs. It was such a nightmare for Heather, and the only way she was gonna get through that humiliation was to take a sewer pump and install it outside of the shower pump, forcing Gwen to be showered underneath of pile of filth and rubble. That was her master plan for revenge, like it or not. So far, she had only four out of the five screws loose out of the shower pipe uninstalled, but all she needed to do was to undo the fifth screw, install the sewer pipe into the shower pump and that was it.  
  
"I swear, Gwen ain't gonna see this coming." Heather smirked to herself before heading toward one of the bathroom windows in possibility that Gwen would be inside that shower, "Once that weird goth girl turns that shower knob, she'll be covered in her own goop that Trent won't be able to recognize her at all."  
  
The Queen Bee rubbed her hands evilly as she peeked through the windows. As much as she wanted to smile evilly as Heather ever could, her smirk was soon turned into disappointment as Gwen was nowhere to be found.  
  
Instead, it was a tanned well-built, clean cut Hawaiian model with flawless shaggy black hair, breathless six-pack abs, enchanting blue eyes and was dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. It turned out to be none other than Justin, one of Heather's teammates from the Screaming Gophers.  
  
"What the hell? I wanted Gwen in there, not that pretty boy!" Heather whined to herself, although very lowly that Justin couldn't even hear the Queen Bee through those windows. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself, _"Oh great, with him in the bathroom, I can't even get my revenge on that filthy goth girl! So much for my plan!"_  
  
With her thoughts ringing up on the possible failure of her master plan, all Heather was left to do was stare down at Justin with a single roll of her grey eyes. She was nevertheless unimpressed by his male supermodel stature. No wonder every single female in this crappy island found him so irresistable.  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe I gotta deal with him," Heather rolled her eyes, "I mean look at him. He's not even that handsome and attractive. I don't know what these stupid people here in this island see in him."  
  
Heather was about to get a look herself as her eyes immediately saw Justin remove his towel and expose himself to her. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as his impressively hung penis swayed with such a pulsating passion. She couldn't believe someone with a hot mesmerizing body could be THIS big. And quite toned as well, as Justin's throbbing cock continued to emass an unbelievable aura fit quite well for a well-built stallion. Her eyes continued to fixate on that sight for only several seconds before Justin stepped inside the shower.

  
As disappointed as Heather was at first, those thoughts of his well-hung cock began flashing her mind to the point where the Queen Bee herself bit her tongue in such sexual desperation.  
  
 _"I can't believe he's so massive… my god, it's making me hot…"_ The beautiful long-haired asian thought to herself, desperately begging to get another look of his throbbing nudeness.  
  
Luckily, there seemed to be another bathroom window around here so Heather was bound to get herself another look of Justin regardless. So without any warning whatsoever, the Queen Bee quietly looked through the stained glass window and saw the desirable male model turn on the shower, forcing a wave of hot water touch his bare body. Those drops of hot water ran down his perfect skin like a bead of sweat dripping down on a person's forehead, therefore taking Heather's breath away second after second. The asian watched endlessly as Justin took the soap and spreaded its entire suds around his arms, legs, thighs, calves, chest, abs and even his firm butt. Heather idolized every single body part that was being soaped and soaked by the Hawaiian himself as if she was gazing at a wonderful masterpiece. She got herself even more aroused when Heather felt something wet around her groin region, indicating a wet and sticky feeling that oozed very sensually inside her.  
  
 _"Fuck, I'm getting wet…"_ Heather desperately thought as her delicate little right hand slowly slid down to her waist and right to her hot leather tight shorts, quietly rubbing and caressing her khaki-covered groin to her arousing amusement. Her hand continued to massage her tight cameltoe in small tiny delicate swirls, making her moan softly whenever her wet spot would tingle by the tip of her fingers. The voluptuous Asian yearned and begged with closed eyes to have Justin's massive manhood deep inside her hard. Heather was now dreaming that she would be bent over on a big comfortable bed while Justin would approach her and give her the most incredible fucking she could ever feel from his studded cock. Then again, that single image that Heather was imagining also got her supple tits hard too.

She couldn't take it anymore as her other hand slid through her mahogany top and pressed onto her breast, squeezing and groping the best to her ability. Heather was now imagining Justin's entire tongue fluttering around her left tit, making it erect and supple enough to be poked through her entire top. The Queen Bee immediately felt a moan go through her knowing how good and orgasmic this feeling was for her. Once the water stopped though, she let out a gasp and quickly hid herself therefore ending her brief yet rapturous dream. Heather had to hide through the bushes just in time for Justin to come out of the bathroom with the towel now wrapped around his hardened waist.   
  
The male model drew out his signature hand mirror and looked at himself as usual, smiling with such a laid-back grin, "Man, even with a wet face, I still look good."  
  
Justin soon put his hand mirror away and headed straight for the Gophers' boys cabin, which managed to make Heather pop up from the bush she was hiding and breathe a sigh of relief that Justin luckily didn't catch her in all of his nudeness. Right now, the Queen Bee took her sweet time gazing at the Hawaiian's firm muscular ass wrapped in hot wet white linen. That delicious sight of his towel-covered ass walking in motion made Heather lick her lips in such a savory, sensual way.  
  
 _"Mmmmm, I definitely like…"_ Heather thought to herself very naughtily, _"I think I'll just surprise him."_  
  
With not one soul or camera around, Heather gently walked toward the male Gophers cabin to creak the door quietly, just in time to see Justin blowdry his perfect black hair. She often wondered to herself how hot he would look without that towel of his. After all, the Queen Bee was aching and begging to see his nude form again so it clearly was no surprise whatsoever that she got another chance to see him disrobe in front of her grey eyes. She could right now faint on her knees alone but that would leave Heather in a state of unconsciousness, which would leave her unable to see the sight the Queen Bee was lusting for.  
  
Justin continued to blow-dry his hair even more for a millisecond until Heather's voice enchanted him in seduction, "Well, don't you look built."  
  
"AGH!" The male model turned around and yelped, quickly covering himself in front of the beautiful Heather like that, "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just enjoying the live nude show you got going on." Heather replied with quite a flirtatious wink.  
  
"Yeah, well now it's over." Justin said before grabbing his towel and covering himself, "Can you please leave and let me change now?"  
  
Heather somehow feigned a bit of compassion and sighed out, "Awww, but if I do that, I wouldn't get a chance to look at your little show up close and personal." Then, Heather's smirk turned seductive again as she said, "You know, you really gave me quite the sneak peek back at the showers. Never knew someone like you was so hung like a stallion."  
  
"YOU WATCHED ME SHOWER?!" Justin shrieked as his eye started twitching in response.  
  
The scared expression on his face only made Heather giggle with such a sweet smile.  
  
"No need to be scared of me, Justin." shook the Asian's head, "In fact, looking at you and your hard hung cock like that is making me so horny for you…"  
  
Justin tried his best to form a sentence the best he could only to have his eyes fixated on Heather's delicate hands, which started undoing her small mahogany top one trace at a time. The Hawaiian's jaw dropped in amazement as Heather's supple breasts were exposed to him like a ray of sunlight, nearly blinding him in a blaze of glory. This amazing image of Heather's impressive DD-cup chest was now making Justin a little bit stiff underneath his towel. Despite the fact that Justin had disliked Heather for reading Gwen's personal diary on live television like that, Justin couldn't help but admit how hot and seductive Heather's body was becoming to him. Not as hot and seductive as the horny gaze the Queen Bee was giving him though. Her bedroom eyes was making him hypnotized without pure warning.  
  
"Justin, let me tell you something," Heather asked while she teased him with her heaving chest, "Do these hot curvy tits make you horny?"  
  
Without any hesitation at all, Justin said with a nod, "Oh, lord help me, I do…"  
  
"Well, good." She nodded as she walked towards him, "Because trust me, I'm definitely gonna enjoy this. And I got a feeling you might too…"  
  
"Which is?" Justin raised her eyebrow.  
  
It wouldn't be long before Heather stood close to him and wrapped her arms around the Hawaiian's neck therefore planting a kiss around his lips. The kiss then turned passionate for them once Justin returned the smooch with a much deeper kiss. It was so deep that both the male model and the queen bee felt their tongues swim with one another in a fluttering harmony. Her kiss became quite addicting for Justin to take in intoxicating fashion. Her mouth felt savory and flavorful with that delicious Strawberry Jolly Rancher scent around Heather's lips, which forced him to hang onto the kiss even more. The Hawaiian was consumed from this kind of passion so much that his hands soon led down to Heather's hot pants, surprising her with a very kinky spank which didn't seem to mind her so much.  
  
Heather soon broke the kiss and started to leave sensual butterfly kisses from up to Justin's neck and down to his shredded abs before focusing on the towel Justin had covered up. She got her chance to strip the towel off of him, leaving Heather starstruck at the sight of Justin's massive 10-inch phallus. It was pulsating such incredible stature and heat that it left Heather's mouth to water very hungrily in its wake.  
  
She looked up at Justin from the waist-level in a seductive longing gaze and whispered, "I so want to suck you…"  
  
Justin kept himself still as the Queen Bee's grip around his throbbing penis began to stroke back and forth in a slow, gentle pace. The hot eye candy smiled intentionally as Heather's arousing touch forced him to extend his cock even harder than ever. It proved to be perfect for the attractive Asian to tease him off by kissing and swirling the tip of his cock with her tongue. Heather teased him off with several more licks before she shoved her entire mouth deep through his ten inches, thrusting her head repeatedly in perfect rhythm. The male model erupted with a slight gasping moan in response to Heather's entire mouth and tongue tingling through his blood-veined phallus with ease. For a man who was quite hung like a well-built stallion, Justin was quite sensitive when it came to his 'size'. He was quite used to it though so it didn't bother him none.  
  
"Nnnnhh… you're… you're so good at this…" Justin hissed out of pleasure.  
  
"Mmmm… mmmmmm… thank you… mmmmmm…" She nodded, moaning through the delicious manmeat in her mouth.  
  
She proceeded to suck him off for a good minute before Heather decided to break it off and give her exposed 34 DD chest a test drive for once. Justin braced himself for impact as the long-haired Queen Bee pressed her luscious breasts between his erection and proceeded to shift her chest up and down. The sexy male model hissed lustfully once more, this time having his cock experience the tightness of her heaving chest. The pressure that his cock suffered from her breasts caused the tip of Justin's penis to leak out a glistening amount of pre-cum, which Heather successfully licked off with just the long tip of her snake-like tongue. His pre-cum was just as sticky as honey and sour as salt itself, but to Heather, Justin's entire pre-cum was just as sweet as sugar itself.  
  
Heather soon found herself tired from being on her knees so much that she broke off from this incredible titfuck and enchanted Justin's lips with hers in a savory tongue kiss. He brought himself a little bit of a breather before he saw Heather go to one of the beds and bend right over sexily, just to get his attention right away.   
  
And she did just that, gesturing to him seductively, "C'mon Justin, be a good boy and take these hot pants off of me, please?"  
  
Justin obliged right away as he approached Heather with her hand around her khaki-colored shorts. He unbuckled her belt before sending her pair of hot pants down to her legs very gently. Justin looked up and licked his lips at the sight he was looking at next. The sight of Heather's curvaceous, yet exposed bubblebutt made Justin completely breathless in an instant. That ripe pussy alongside both a supple log-shaped asshole that fit her tight form body-wise, and not to mention her best feature: Her long gazelle-like legs that shone well in Justin's entire eyes.

Justin obliged right away as he approached Heather with her hand around her khaki-colored shorts. He unbuckled her belt before sending her pair of hot pants down to her legs very gently. Justin looked up and licked his lips at the sight he was looking at next. The sight of Heather's curvaceous, yet exposed bubblebutt made Justin completely breathless in an instant. That ripe pussy alongside both a supple log-shaped asshole that fit her tight form body-wise, and not to mention her best feature: Her long gazelle-like legs that shone well in Justin's entire eyes.  
  
From head to toe, Heather looked like a beautiful masterpiece to gaze at endlessly. The only thing Justin was gazing at right now was her gleaming wet clit, which glistened all over due to the arousal she got from his erected cock. Heather immediately lost herself in ecstacy as the tip of the hunk's tongue fluttered and massaged her wet cunt, the latter in which his tongue made her insides tingle with such pleasure.   
  
"Ohhhh, fuck… fuck, that feels so good...!" Heather cried out with ecstacy, continuing to feel the Hawaiian's warm wet tongue eating her out nonstop. The asian clinged onto the bed sheets tight as she could the longer Justin's tongue continued to thrust her vaginal pink caverns. Once she got wet enough, Justin stood right back up and teased his phallic head around her clit just as a way to anticipate the anal thrusting that Heather was about to completely endure. The model inhaled with a very deep breath as he pushed right inside her with ease before moving his hips back and forth gently. The speed of his massive hard-on experienced and endured Heather's wet clit head-on therefore proving her incredible tightness over him yet again. He began to increase his speed with each thrust. And the pushing definitely got harder and harder for Heather to take, let alone handle. Then again, that was to be expected from Justin. To show how rough, nasty and hard he was indeed.  
  
The queen bee slowly leaned up and gazed at the male model with such longing lust. The kind of lust that made Heather break both out of her shell and her virginity in front of the Hawaiian himself. She craved more from Justin's entire cock, and without a doubt, it was willing to oblige to her sexual demands one-hundred percent.  
  
"Turn around…" His warm mesmerizing voice whispered to her.  
  
Without a doubt, Heather did turn himself around only to spread her vaginal wings like the dirty little bitch she was turning herself into. It was no surprise she was already a bitch before she entered this reality show itself. She spreaded her glistening pussy long enough for Justin's hung phallus to enter through her again, proceeding to slam his hips toward her fragile groin with the force of a hammer. The momentum from his thrusting continued to get harder, heck, maybe even a bit deeper that the tip of Justin's cock was nearly coming close to reaching Heather's entire womb, although he was still pretty much three inches away from reaching there.   
  
"Ohhh… ohhhhhh… oh, fuck yes, keep fucking my tight pussy!" Screamed the Queen Bee out of pure unadulterated ecstacy. There was no stopping Justin from his relentless thrusting even if someone did have to interrupt him from the unbelievable pleasure he was giving to Heather. His intense speed made Heather's plump breasts sway up and down in perfect motion, leaving Justin's entire tongue to swirl around her supple left nipple. Her right tit was also getting the attention it received as well with Justin's hand squeezing and groping them to his own amusement. The pleasure she had received from her chest increased gigantically, forcing some loud unclean moans coming from her pretty little mouth. To that of which sounded like elegant angels crying in the sky. It was quite the perfect sound for Justin to hear coming from a seductive being quite like Heather.

The model started to feel very exhausted from all of poundings he gave to Heather truth be told. He wanted to slow things down right away, which he did as the two managed to switch positions in no time, therefore leaving Justin on the bottom while the saucy and sensual Heather felt herself right at home on the top. It was the perfect way for Justin to rest up in preparation of what would come next, but Heather wouldn't allow the Hawaiian to rest up just yet. Her tender clit was dying to get more of his large throbbing cock inside her. Heather in her own mind felt that Justin still had a lot left in the tank inside him and the Queen Bee was about to show him the hard way.  
  
Justin felt a smirk go through his lips once he saw Heather get on top of his lap, once again teasing the head of his cock thanks to her rubbing clit. A small moan of pleasure emitted inside Heather once she felt his pre-cum scrubbing through her tight soaking pussy. The feeling to her was quite warm, inviting and juicy, although it wouldn't compare to the ride he was gonna take from him soon enough.  
  
"You like me rubbing my pussy all over your cock…?" Heather whispered down on him.  
  
Justin then nodded by whispering, "It feels incredible…"  
  
It finally wouldn't be long before Heather finally went for the kill by squatting down on his massive rod, slowly rocking and gyrating her hips like a seductive stripper ever would. The ride was a little slow at first for Heather but as time went on, speed started to pick up from here, forcing the Queen Bee to nearly jump all over the male model's entire bones together. The ride was picking up so fast that Justin used his hands to nearly latch onto Heather's curvaceous hips in order not to make her fall from this intense cowgirl session. On top of all this though, Justin loved the way Heather bumped and grinded all over his phallus non-stop. It treated him to an excellent sight of her basketball-sized breasts bouncing in motion, which his eyes were fixating on now.  
  
The ride soon got different for Justin as the long-haired vixen proceeded to twerk and bounce her creamy white assmeat at the same time his hips instantly pushed up through her lusting pussy. This resulted in the ride being rough and turbulent for the two lusty lovers, who right now were both drenched in nothing more than their sweat and sex combined. Without a doubt, it was clear that both Justin and Heather had caught themselves in a texas twister full of their combined moans, getting louder and louder per minute. It was getting so loud that it was pretty much scaring the animals that were residing in the woods of Camp Wawanakwa. Heather's intense rocking mixed with his own vertical thrusts eventually made Justin's throbbing cock pulsate out of control in hopes of anticipating an explosion that the two was about to share together.  
  
His cock kept on pushing up for another good minute before Justin hissed in pleasure, "Fuck… Heather, I'm… I'm gonna cum!"  
  
"Yeah… unnnnh… yeah… cum inside me!!" Begged the sexually desperate Queen Bee, who was seconds away from reaching her tense climax herself.  
  
All it took was one final push from Justin to make Heather bring out the loudest moan she could ever escape from her lips. Her eyes rolled pleasurably as she felt his big hot load shoot through the tip of his cock and straight up inside her fuckable pussy, filling up Heather's womb with his silky white seed. He kept filling her up over and over until his cock was finally drained out of its own cum. And to be honest, so did Justin himself as every part of his load was dripped down from the Queen Bee's tender clit and around his already-limp cock. 

  
The last image Justin would be treated to before closing his eyes was Heather collapsing softly on his chest, possibly as a sign that she was tired and exhausted from the hot sex she had shared with the camp's hottest sexiest hunk. Justin would definitely say the same thing about sleeping with the camp's local long-haired Asian hottie himself. The two rested for a good 25 minutes before Heather opened her eyes to greet Justin with a relaxed smile.  
  
"Mmmmmm, you were quite amazing…" The beautiful asian softly whispered to him with a murmur.  
  
Justin then took in a relaxed chuckle as he said, "Damn right, I was. You definitely know how to please, babe."  
  
"Hey, whatever the queen wants, the queen gets." Heather said, winking at him, "I hope I left you satisfied."  
  
"Oh, yeah. You sure did…" Justin nodded before relaxing in the comfort of his own bed.  
  
This now left Heather to get off her Hawaiian lover and redress herself, but not without reminiscing the moment she had now shared with the hunk not too long ago. The two had both shared a pleasure that the two never imagined could happen to them until now. And those thoughts of Justin thrusting and fucking her to kingdom come was bound to be stuck in Heather's head for a long time, therefore forgetting the revenge plan she had on Gwen in the first place.   
  
And she was definitely fine with that. After all, when it came to hot hunky guys like Justin, Heather definitely could've said it better. Whatever the queen wanted, she got. And without a doubt, that was saying much.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm, this was quite tasty, truth be told.
> 
> Let me tell ya, it feels so damn good to have my mojo back after being gone for quite a long time. For those of you who are awaiting brand new lemons, well then, trust me when I say this: You will get new lemons!
> 
> Speaking of which, which couple do you want to see me write next for a hot smutty one-shot: Geoff/Bridgette/Lindsay, Lightning/Anne Maria or Rock/Taylor? The choice is up to you ladies and gentleman. Therefore, it's in your hands!
> 
> Don't forget to read, review and leave some feedback on this story if you want to! Until next time, peace out my gangstas!


End file.
